


《If I'm gon' kill for you》

by rivensher



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivensher/pseuds/rivensher
Summary: 艾瑞克在十七歲的時候被帶回瓦干達，恢復尼賈達卡的身分，回歸為黑豹王族的一員。和殺人兇手的兒子住在同一個屋簷下，艾瑞克一開始迫切地想要打敗帝查拉，好在未來接任王位好好地羞辱這個養尊處優的堂哥，可是漸漸地，他發現自己不只想要這樣……而帝查拉的反應，好像也跟他預先想像的不太一樣？（緩慢更新）





	《If I'm gon' kill for you》

1.

　　尼賈達卡被帶回來的時候，帝查拉正在餐桌上一邊吃晚飯一邊讀書。他的母親，拉瑪達，用不贊同的眼神看著他，她希望他趕緊把飯吃完，再慢慢看他的書，而不是像現在一心二用。「帝查拉。」拉瑪達喊了一聲，但帝查拉太專注於書的內容了，沒有任何回應。她耐心地再喊了一遍，帝查拉這次注意到了，他抬起頭，乖乖地把書本放到一旁。「是的，媽媽。」他說。舒莉在旁邊咯咯笑著，推著桌子讓椅子在地上發出喀啦喀啦的聲響，踩著愉悅的小跑跳離開餐桌。「舒莉！」拉瑪達將目光移到她的背影上「我怎麼跟妳說的？」「我吃飽啦！」她在遠方大喊「我去實驗室了！」

　　舒莉的聲音才剛落下，拉瑪達手上的通訊器就滴哩哩地響了起來，她抬起手腕，接通了電話。「我的愛。」電話那頭是帝查卡，帝查拉的父親。「我們回來了。」帝查卡的表情看上去欲言又止，拉瑪達微微地側了側臉，問道：「怎麼了，我的愛？你看上去一臉憂愁。」帝查卡張嘴，很快又閉上，他說：「你們等等就會知道了。」

　　帝查卡的眼神看上去很悲傷。一直注意著通訊器的帝查拉將最後一口蔬菜塞進嘴裡，鼓著雙頰想。

　　隨著帝查卡一起回來的是一個剛剛要成年的少年，他看上去瘦弱而遍體鱗傷，頭髮扎成數根混亂的麻花辮束在頭頂，眼神中隱隱夾雜著怒火與敵意。他的雙手被扣在身後，雙肩繃的緊緊的，隨著帝查卡一起踏進飯廳的時候，盯著帝查拉的眼神好像恨不得殺了他一樣。「這是……」拉瑪達霍地站起身來，表情有些失態，帝查拉困惑地看著父母之間的眼神交流，他們好像停滯在一個奇怪的維度一樣，他只得清了清喉嚨，打破這陣詭異的沉默「咳，父親。」他站起身，低下頭以示尊敬「這位是……？」

　　「……是的。」他的父親回過神來，轉頭看向他，聲音有些發澀，他說：「這是尼賈達卡……」「艾瑞克。」少年打斷他，和帝查拉溫潤乾脆的少年音不同，他的聲音因憤怒而尖銳「艾瑞克．齊爾蒙格，尼喬布的兒子。」他抬頭看向帝查卡，冷笑一聲：「殺人兇手。」尼喬布？他的叔叔？帝查拉困惑地瞪著艾瑞克，但他父親沒有發話，於是他乖乖地沒有提出問題，帝查卡疲憊地嘆了一口氣。「帝查拉，帶他去繞一繞這裡。」他說，「我與你母親有些話要說。」

　　帝查拉點點頭，朝艾瑞克偏過頭：「我們走吧。」他說。艾瑞克仰著頭看他，好像一隻敵意滿滿的小獅子，他邁著有些痞氣的步伐，走到帝查拉的跟前。距離很近，帝查拉能感覺到他吐出的氣噴在自己臉上，熱熱的，有些癢。他倆相互打量了一陣，帝查拉瞥了眼一旁負手站立的父親，溫聲開口：「我是帝查拉。我們走吧？」「……呵。」艾瑞克順著他的目光也斜瞄了一眼帝查卡，他壓低了聲音，語氣極度挑絆「行阿，堂哥。」

　　帝查拉併住呼吸，不自在地也仰了仰頭，他的一生中鮮少見過這樣赤裸的敵意，幾乎所有人望向他的目光都是愛憐而充滿期待的。瓦干達的儲君。這樣的光環從一出生就罩在他的身上，他從擁有生命，到現在的將近二十年的人生，都在為接替王位做準備。他轉過身，目光比身體多直面了艾瑞克一兩秒，艾瑞克低下頭，跟在他的身後。那道凝視著背影的目光使帝查拉如芒在背。

　　他們一直走到離餐廳有一段距離的走廊上，四周一片寂靜，如同他們這一路的過程一樣。帝查拉率先停下腳步，艾瑞克也隨之在他身後幾步的距離停下，帝查拉低頭組織了一下語言，轉身和艾瑞克對上目光。「你剛剛說的『殺人兇手』，是什麼意思？」艾瑞克挑高一邊的眉毛，瞭然地扯出一抹假笑「喔，我明白了。」他說：「你什麼都不知道。」「……知道什麼？」帝查拉皺了皺眉。「在我詳細解釋以前，」艾瑞克聳聳肩，手上的鐐銬因為他的撥弄而叮叮作響「是不是應該先把我的手銬解開？這是你們的待客之道？」

　　「我沒有鑰匙。」帝查拉認真地回答，他看見艾瑞克的表情變得更微妙，他似笑非笑地說：「你沒有？」「我……」帝查拉遲疑了幾秒，他抬起手腕，按開通訊器「舒莉，我需要權限打開我前面這個手銬。」「你……什麼？」實驗室裡的舒莉坐在椅子上，用腳將自己滑到一旁的螢幕前，不甚明白地觸碰螢幕「這是誰？」「我回頭跟妳解釋。」帝查拉說，舒莉抿起嘴，小小的臉蛋皺成一團，她將權限發送到帝查拉手腕上的通訊器上。「好了。」她說。

　　「謝謝。」帝查拉掛了通訊，手腕輕輕地往艾瑞克被限制在背後的手腕上一碰，鐐銬幾乎是立刻鬆開，掉到地上。艾瑞克的反應也不慢，雙手一得自由，他立刻狠狠地給了帝查拉一個重擊，就撞在顴骨上。帝查拉沒有防備，他踉蹌地後退幾步，伸手往臉上一摸，大概瘀青了。艾瑞克回身踢向他，帝查拉這次直面他的攻擊，他側頭避開，右手擒向艾瑞克的肩膀，艾瑞克抬手攔住他，兩人在空蕩的走廊上扭打成一團，艾瑞克狠戾的技法讓帝查拉感到心驚，他們在帝查拉終於把艾瑞克按在地上後，這場衝突才有了一個短暫的結尾。

　　帝查拉甩甩頭，試圖把頭暈腦脹的感覺從腦袋裡趕出去，艾瑞克看起來也不好受，他躺在地上喘著粗氣，狠狠地朝一旁呸了一聲，尖厲的控訴：「你的爸爸是個殺人兇手。他殺了我爸爸。」「什麼？」帝查拉同樣呼吸急促的應道：「不可能，他們是兄……」「我看見了！」艾瑞克像瀕死的魚一樣激烈地彈起身子，在帝查拉驚嚇的目光裡又被按了回去「他死在客廳，胸上有豹的爪子。喔，是的，你一定比我熟悉的多。黑豹的爪子。」他壓低聲音。「你爸爸殺了自己的親弟弟。」

2.

　　艾瑞克討厭帝查拉那雙閃爍著光亮的眼睛，裡面好像永遠盛裝著包容與憐憫，在他的眼裡，艾瑞克好像和來到瓦干達之前的童年一樣，那樣卑微又可憐。他要把帝查拉的眼睛挖出來。艾瑞克滿懷惡意地想。他要把帝查拉關進牢裡，一刀又一刀的凌遲他——那是他們欠他的。

　　「尼賈達卡。」艾瑞克還沉浸在自己的思緒裡，腦袋中的人就幻化成了實際，站在數步之遙的地方：「你在這裡啊。」

　　自從那天初見，他們在走廊上狠狠打了一架之後，艾瑞克失控地衝著帝查拉咆哮，而帝查拉也同樣失控。他把艾瑞克從地上拉起來，悶聲不吭地把他帶到房間裡去，讓他好好休息，轉頭就和帝查卡大吵了一架。晚餐時艾瑞克能看見帝查拉的眼眶微微地浮腫，顯然哭過了。

　　懦弱。艾瑞克暗自嗤笑了一句，卻想不起來上一次有人為了他哭泣是什麼時候。

　　帝查拉已經走到他身側了，艾瑞克強迫自己從回憶裡抽出來。「不要叫我尼賈達卡。」他說，滿懷厭憎。帝查拉在他身旁坐下來，微風輕輕拂過他們所在的山頭，眼前的夕色給他倆身上都鍍了一層金，帝查拉偏頭看他，眼底是一抹未被光亮暈開的平靜與溫柔。

　　「你不是尼喬布叔叔的兒子嗎？」他說，又將凝視落回夕陽上，艾瑞克抿起嘴，不予回應。但帝查拉也不在意，他慢慢地往下說：「夕陽很美吧。」

　　艾瑞克盯著夕陽，刻意不去看帝查拉。良久，他才開口：「我父親以前說瓦干達是他見過最美的地方。」帝查拉沒有說話，但艾瑞克知道他在聽。他又開口，聲音很輕、很輕。

　　「他甚至不能把遺體埋在他的家鄉。」

　　「……我很抱歉。」帝查拉乾澀的說，看上去快要哭了，艾瑞克哼了一聲，卻沒有起身離開。「你最好感到抱歉。」他們在那裡坐到夕陽全數被地面吞噬，涼風漸漸轉冷，帝查拉從地上爬起來，朝艾瑞克伸出手：「我們走吧，尼賈達卡。」艾瑞克這次沒說什麼，但他也沒把手交給帝查拉，他撐著地面站起身，睨了帝查拉一眼，率先往山下走。帝查拉吐了一口氣，緊隨在後。

　　「明天開始我們會一起學武術。」帝查拉說，他突然想起來艾瑞克打架時不要命一樣的狠勁，遲疑著通知他。「哦，帝查拉。」艾瑞克發出短促的笑聲，他說：「我還在美國的時候，練習戰鬥的機會可比現在多的多了。我記得有一次，一群人抓著我的頭要把我按進馬桶裡，他們大概……」他伸手比劃了一下「有這麼高？」

　　「尼賈達卡。」帝查拉又露出了那個像是要哭的表情「這種事情不會再發生了，我給你我的承諾。」艾瑞克笑了，笑的天真，帝查拉第一次看他露出這樣的表情，他感覺很是心疼。他的堂弟流落在外的這十幾年，究竟經歷了什麼？

　　但艾瑞克沒有告訴帝查拉，那些人後來全部被他狠狠地扯著腦袋摜到牆上，鮮血染紅了他的手掌，而他一點感覺也沒有。他的堂兄還是太天真了，他閉了閉眼。養尊處優的貓咪，沒有資格坐在那個位置上。

　　帝查拉的溫和並不僅僅展現在他的眼睛裡，就連他們練習對打時，帝查拉都小心翼翼的像是下一秒就會把艾瑞克碰壞一樣。在帝查拉又一次閃過艾瑞克的肘擊，並張手成爪試圖擒住他之後，艾瑞克終於忍不住了。他抬手將手臂送到帝查拉的爪前，趁著他的敵人幾分鬆懈的當下一拳摜在他的肚子上。帝查拉狼狽地摔到地上，但很快地拱起身子來防備著他。艾瑞克退開幾步，焦躁地在場邊踱步，他說：「如果你要用這個態度跟我打架，帝查拉，我們乾脆不要打。」

　　艾瑞克抬眸與帝查拉對視，後者正慢慢地從地上爬起來，摀著肚子看他，一聲也不吭。艾瑞克發出一聲挫敗的低吼。「收起你的同情心。」他說。「註定成為弱者的人才有那種東西。」

　　他的堂哥抿起嘴，在他們再一次扭打在一塊之後，帝查拉好像終於發了狠勁，他扼著艾瑞克的脖子，在他耳邊低聲道：「收起你的自卑。我並沒有在憐憫你。」他騙人。艾瑞克想，帝查拉肯定不知道他那雙閃閃發光的大眼睛都為他的主人暴露了什麼。帝查拉的呼吸輕輕地吐在他的耳邊，酥酥麻麻地，艾瑞克感覺到電流竄過全身，那是一種很奇特的感覺，他從來沒有經歷過。但他知道不是好事。他扯了扯嘴角，也學著帝查拉壓低聲音喃喃：「堂哥。」

　　帝查拉像是被燙到一樣鬆開手，向後跳了一大步。艾瑞克好笑的眼神輕輕地掃過他的耳朵，清晰地看見帝查拉故作鎮定地把眼睛挪開。「今天就到這裡吧。」帝查拉說著，好像被自己的口水嗆到，他劇烈地咳了兩聲。「我們下次再練習。」

　　艾瑞克聳了聳肩，無所謂地回應：「你說什麼就是什麼吧。」

3.

　　接下來的好幾年，他們都好像陷在一模一樣的狀態裡。帝查拉無法從對艾瑞克的愧疚中脫開，而艾瑞克一面厭惡著帝查拉如同海綿一樣的消極承受，一面又難以否認自己確實對帝查拉的柔軟產生了依戀。這樣複雜的感情體現在表象上，使他盯著帝查拉的眼神越發陰騖。他們都長大了，他早已不是當年剛來到瓦干達的瘦弱少年，數年下來的訓練使他結實強健。幾次被帝查卡派出國外做任務，艾瑞克不是沒有機會逃離掌控，培養自己的軍隊，達成他「復仇」的心願－－推翻現存的權力體制，給貧民們提供訓練與武器，好顛覆現有的階級狀態。但他想起帝查拉那雙濕漉漉的大眼睛，如果他的計劃成功了，而這樣的消息傳到帝查拉耳中，他幾乎能夠聽見帝查拉那顆晶瑩的心破碎的聲音。

　　艾瑞克不肯定帝查拉究竟會為他口中「無辜的人民」而心碎，還是為了離開的他而哭泣，但帝查拉最好是因為他難受。他只接受一個答案。當然，在言行舉止上，他依舊對帝查拉毫不客氣。帝查拉是他殺父仇人的兒子，他時刻記住這一點。有一天，他會把帝查拉的驕傲狠狠地摔在地上輾壓，他要毀了他。這是他回到瓦干達第一天就確定的事情。

　　長大了的帝查拉也變得結實了，流暢的肌肉線條上沒有附著哪怕一絲贅肉，打小便溫和的雙眼如今越發明亮，他只比艾瑞克高了一公分不到，反倒是艾瑞克強勢的氣場總是在並肩站立的時候讓他看上去矮了一截。當然，這部分單指身高而已，帝查拉的氣勢可不比艾瑞克要弱，雖然他內斂又富有慈愛，他的氣質仍然不允許有人對他抱有任何輕慢之意。他可是瓦干達名正言順的王子。帝查卡偶爾和他談話時，會皺眉盯著他出神，好像對他很是擔憂。帝查拉對此似懂非懂，他在學習上一向認真，瓦干達的人民也對他愛戴有加，作為一個兒子、一個王子，即使他沒能做到頂尖，那也是數一數二的了。舒莉和他的母親對帝查卡的擔憂倒是更有共鳴一些。

　　說到舒莉，她在高科技上的天賦與成就是一年比一年還要更加厲害，和帝查拉的感情也好，雖然平時打打鬧鬧的好不正經，但在正事上誰也不能否認她是她哥哥最忠誠的後盾。同時她和奧克耶－－朵拉親衛隊的一員－－還有娜奇雅，是非常非常要好的朋友，像是黃金三角。娜奇雅也總是出外務，偶爾會跟艾瑞克一起進行臥底作業。舒莉討厭艾瑞克，她總覺得他不懷好意，她不曉得為什麼帝查拉那麼疼愛艾瑞克，這讓她感覺醋意洶湧。唯一值得安慰的是，她知道比起艾瑞克，她確定是她哥哥更推心置腹的對象。

　　但她並不能因此對帝查拉放下心來。她知道一個秘密，連她哥哥自己都沒能察覺……她哥哥總是對艾瑞克「凍住」。只要和艾瑞克對上眼睛，帝查拉就好像一瞬間失去了所有思考能力，那是很短的一剎，舒莉本以為他是被艾瑞克眼中的狠戾給嚇著了，像每一次的她一樣。但事實告訴她，帝查拉根本就不害怕艾瑞克那些陰狠的詭招……他以為他能融化那顆冰冷的心！她的傻哥哥總有一天會被自己的溫柔所害。舒莉對此抱有高度的警惕，如果哪一天她的哥哥因為艾瑞克而出事，她要確保自己一定有辦法可以救他。

　　沒有一個人想到這一天會來的這麼快。那是一場位於維也納的協議研討會，帝查拉陪伴他的父親前往參加，卻在開會中途遭受恐怖攻擊，爆炸將帝查卡從帝查拉的身邊帶走，同時也將瓦干達的國王從他的子民中帶離。他們都知道這一天終究會來，新的國王終究要遵循傳統禮俗繼任，這本來是一件可以為人民帶來新希望的、開心的事情。誰不愛帝查拉呢？他有禮又溫和，看誰的眼裡都充滿安撫性，但他們都知道讓他們不安的問題不在帝查拉身上，而是他那個半途回歸的堂弟。

　　尼賈達卡。他討厭這個名字，說實話，也沒有一個人喜歡這樣稱呼他，畢竟他會拿一雙暗沉沉的眼睛看你，裏頭好像藏了未知的危險。他們更喜歡喊他艾瑞克，這讓他們可以忘記他是尼喬布的兒子，可以忘記他亦是他們的王子，從而記得他是一個外鄉人。不懷好意的外鄉人。

　　偏偏這個外鄉人又長得太強壯了，舒莉是斷然不會挑戰她兄長的，他倆的感情大家有目共睹，但艾瑞克？他可沒那麼友善。拉瑪達嚇壞了，她喚來帝查拉，希望她的兒子能夠阻止國家「淪陷」的可能，她告訴帝查拉，他的父親自始至終都不希望艾瑞克坐上王位，這是他的遺願。帝查拉舔舔嘴唇，他知道艾瑞克是多麼冷硬的人，他捂了這麼些年的心，卻好像怎麼也捂不暖。「我知道了，媽媽。」他說，腦海中閃過艾瑞克壯實的肌肉線條：「妳有我的承諾。」

　　離開拉瑪達的房間，艾瑞克好像早就知道些什麼一樣，就站在長廊的另一端，倚在牆上盯著房門看。見到帝查拉出來，他齜了齜牙，好像嗜血的豹子。帝查拉朝他點頭問好並走向他，問道：「你怎麼會在這裡？」艾瑞克挑起眉頭，像是聽見什麼好笑的話，他反問：「喔，所以我不能在這裡？」「……」帝查拉側過頭，吐了一口氣：「你知道我不是這個意思。」

　　艾瑞克當然知道。他向前一步，將他倆的距離拉近，他們脆弱的脖頸都在彼此眼前，這使他們的呼吸都變得急促。艾瑞克喜歡穿袒胸露腹的衣服，帝查拉對此永遠都不能苟同，他總是穿著一身貼合的長袍，這使他們接近的時候艾瑞克看上去更自在一些。帝查拉努力不把目光放在艾瑞克漂亮的胸肌上。艾瑞克輕嗅了嗅帝查拉的氣息，他的堂哥今天也和過去的每一個日子一樣乾淨，美好的讓人不忍破壞。但他偏就要在這塊潔淨的畫布上染過骯髒的自己。

　　「王位挑戰，還記得嗎？」艾瑞克說，他垂下的眼簾蓋住了他複雜的眼神，吐出來的每一個字都輕飄飄的：「別把過程想的太舒服了。」帝查拉將頭轉向他，兩人的唇瓣之間僅有幾公分的距離，氣氛既曖昧又綺麗，同時夾雜著令人不安的危險。帝查拉張嘴正要說話，艾瑞克突然掀開眼皮與他四目交接，帝查拉頓時愣在那裏：「……」

　　「……怎麼？」艾瑞克陪他一起凝滯了幾秒鐘，皮笑肉不笑地扯著嘴角問，帝查拉才眨眨眼睛，回過神來。「我等著。」他說：「尼賈達卡。」

　　艾瑞克深深地看了他一眼，從他的身前退開，他早已不對帝查拉對他的稱呼做出反應了，他知道那是帝查拉尊重他的方式。他轉身離開，仰起頭來細細回味剛剛帝查拉的神情，突然露出一個玩味的笑容。而在與他相反的方向，帝查拉還站在那裏，右手的大拇指輕輕摩娑了一下手上的戒指，低著頭也露出一絲笑意。


End file.
